


Snowman (Gender Neutral!Reader x Eric Derekson)

by intellexual_asexual



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angst? possibly, hmmmmm now that i think about it this should really be tagged as, im sorry eric but you could fill an ocean with the amount of tears you're made to shed, no beta we die like actor mark, so do what you will with that, theres a lot of tears, well i mean it is an eric fic so of course theres tears fdjshagkf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Eric awakes from a nightmare, on Christmas morning of all days. His partner comforts him in the kitchen :)This is a songfic, kind of, I guess. The song referenced is "Snowman" by Sia. Also, Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Eric Derekson & Reader, Eric Derekson & Y/N, Eric Derekson & You, Eric Derekson/Reader, Eric Derekson/Y/N, Eric Derekson/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Snowman (Gender Neutral!Reader x Eric Derekson)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok, I am ashamed that my first work on here is a songfic but whatever. If someone out there reads this and has some suggestions for me don't be afraid to voice them! 
> 
> WARNING: There are subtle themes of depression and suicide, as well as some minor swearing, in the beginning.

The nightmare started out innocently enough. It was a sunny day, one of the sunniest days Eric Derekson had ever experienced. His family was surrounding him. His mom, his dad. All fifteen of his brothers. Y/N. 

He was feeling giddy: a sort of giddiness that only ever comes with days as sunny as this. But it was over in an instant.

The grey storm clouds rolled in and pushed out the sun, and with it Eric's happiness. And his family. Oh, his family! As his brothers, parents, and lover disappeared before his very eyes, he felt the valley he was previously frolicking on open up. As Eric was forced to fall over the edge and into the great abyss, he screamed with the hope that someone, anyone, could hear him, could save him.

But they were gone. Long gone. They had been taken away from him again, and again, and again, and this time he had had enough. Eric screamed a second time, an he could feel his heart ache with the pain of a thousand dead soldiers on the third, fourth, and fifth times.

Eric just wanted to get back to them, for them to get back to him. But they couldn't. He was too dangerous, it was his fault they were gone, his dad said so himself. At that very moment Derek Dereksons's face peered down at him with disgust. "You've done it again, you've screwed up, how could you live with yourself?" he seemed to ask, but the voice came not from his mouth but from Eric's own mind, and with Eric's own voice.

"How could you do this Eric? Huh?" "Honestly, you good-for-nothing, piece of shit, how could you kill them?" "It's your fault, Eric, it's all your fault, they're dead and gone and you've caused it, it's ALL YOUR FAULT—"

And with that final, ringing thought Eric suddenly awoke. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was shaking so bad it was a wonder the whole room didn't collapse. It took several minutes to get his heart rate back down, using those breathing techniques Y/N had taught him.

Y/N. Where was Y/N? Usually they would be awake by now, cuddling Eric into their chest, endlessly shushing the sobs that escaped from him. Y/N was all too accepting of Eric's nightmares and trauma. Perhaps they had enough? Maybe they left Eric for good?

 _No, they wouldn't do that,_ Eric thought, pushing his intrusive thought back into the depths of his mind reserved only for his nightmares. He would start worrying later, if he didn't find Y/N downstairs.

Eric sat up, rubbed the remaining tears and sleep out of his eyes, and reached down to strap on his one of his prosthetic legs. What was today, anyway? Maybe Y/N was just up extra early, preparing for a long day.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Y/N was happily bouncing around in the kitchen, indeed preparing for a long day. A long day of feasting and family fun, that is. It was Christmas Day, a day the Iplier egos like to celebrate with such vigor that they had been already preparing since the first minute of the 1st. Literally. Wilford insisted on starting the decorations as soon as the clock struck midnight.

Speaking of Wilford, Y/N was certain that he should be up by now. That was the main reason for them getting up so early to start cooking the food. They knew how much he liked their homemade Christmas sweets, and Y/N had just finished making a batch of his favorite sugar cookies. 

They weren't about to complain, though. All this extra alone time meant more breakfast for them. And more time to sing Christmas tunes. 

A song came on the radio that they particularly enjoyed and they began to sing.

_"Don't cry, snowman, not in front of me_

_Who'll catch your tears if you can't catch me, darling_

_If you can't catch me, darling_

_Don't cry snowman, don't leave me this way_

_A puddle of water can't hold me close, baby_

_Can't hold me close, baby"_

As Sia's voice continued flowing through the radio, and Y/N's own flowing through their bacon-filled mouth, they were too occupied to notice Eric inch down the steps and head toward the kitchen.

_"I want you to know that I'm never leaving_

_Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'til death we'll be freezing_

_Yeah you are my home, my home for all seasons_

_So come on let's go"_

Eric was mesmerized. He had heard his partner sing before, and he had definitely heard them sing with their mouth stuffed with food, but right now Y/N had the voice of an absolute angel. Eric was in awe as he started to tear up, not just because of their singing but because of the song itself.

_"Let's go below zero and hide from the sun_

_I love you forever where we'll have some fun_

_Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily_

_Please don't cry no tears now_

_It's Christmas, baby"_

_"My snowman and me,_

_My snowman and me._

_Baby"_

It took Eric everything in his power to silence the sobs steadily coming out of him. He stood at the base of the stairs crying harder and harder as he realized that here he was, Y/N's snowman, slowly dissolving himself into tears.

Y/N heard a muffled sob and turned around, their brain taking a few seconds to register the hunched form before them. They swallowed their food and approached Eric with a reassuring smile on their face as they continued to sing.

_"Don't cry, snowman, don't you fear the sun_

_Who'll carry me without legs to run, honey_

_Without legs to run, honey_

_Don't cry, snowman, don't you shed a tear_

_Who'll hear my secrets if you don't have ears, baby_

_If you don't have ears, baby"_

Eric smiled, sadly at first, continuing to cry as Y/N pulled him into a hug and then began to dance with him. After removing Eric's glasses, one of Y/N's hands rested on his face and slowly started wiping away their lovers's tears, while the other rested softly on the small of his back. They pressed a kiss to his forehead and continued singing again.

_"I want you to know that I'm never leaving_

_Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'til death we'll be freezing_

_Yeah you are my home, my home for all seasons_

_So come on let's go"_

_"Let's go below zero and hide from the sun_

_I love you forever where we'll have some fun_

_Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily_

_Please don't cry no tears now_

_It's Christmas, baby"_

Y/N twirled Eric as he giggled, slowly giving them a bigger grin. They pulled him close as their song came to an end. 

_"My snowman and me,_

_My snowman and me._

_Baby"_

They met in the middle to share a quick but passionate kiss. Y/N sure knew how to grab Eric back from his thoughts, and for that he was forever grateful.

Eric still misses his mom and brothers, but it's safe to say that he had the best Christmas that day since the one before they left him.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

BONUS:

Eric looked over his beloved's shoulder and realized they had left the stove on. The eggs they had been cooking were now in flames, shooting out smoke that could rival Dark's aura. Eric apologized for a good while after that, promising to make up for it with an extra Christmas gift to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think its a crime that my boy Eric doesn't get enough love, he's sweet and he's had enough suffering for, like, three lifetimes.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this little fic as much as I did writing it :) Make sure to leave a comment if you liked this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
